Maze of the Beast My Version
by Heavenly-Charm
Summary: What I think should have happened in the Maze of the Beast.


OK so this is only my second story so...

_  
>Lief, Barda and Jasmine are escorting Dain to Tora while they are searching for the maze of the beast. They are just about to enter enemy territory when jasmine decides it would be safer for them to separate due to the fact that grey guards and ols would be looking for a man, a boy and a wild girl with a black bird.<br>_

Dain's shoulders slumped. 'It is so" he admitted. "And doom wants no part of Tora's magic either. He says we were dependent on Tora's magic once and that it failed us. He says that we must learn to stand on our own two feet, and fight the shadow lord with cunning, strength and weapons. But I-"

"You know that is not enough," Lief broke in. "And it is you who are right, Dain. The Enemy's power was gained by sorcery. Ordinary strength, however determined, may undo some of his evil work, but can never defeat him for good."

Jasmine had been listening, looking from one speaker to another. Now she spoke.

"Ordinary strength may not defeat the Shadow Lord. But ordinary sense tells us how we must proceed from here. Plainly, we are about to travel into territory the Enemy is watching closely. There will be many eyes watching for the group they have been told about—a man, a boy—and a wild girl with a black bird."

She said the last words with a bitter smile.

Lief tried to interrupt, but she held up her hand to stop him. "We must separate, if we are not to be noticed," she said. "And since Kree and I are the ones who make our group obvious, we are the ones who must take another path."

She pulled on her pack. Kree flew to perch on her arm. Filli chattered fearfully.

"No jasmine!" Exclaimed Lief

"Do not leave us!" cried Dain at the same moment.

Jasmine turned to Barda. "I am right, am I not?" she demanded. "Tell them!"

The big man hesitated, but his grieved face showed that he knew her reasoning was sound.

"You may be right jasmine…"

She nodded briskly. "Then that is settled. All being well, we will meet on the coast, at the river's end."

"Wait" Barda called out "even with Filli and Kree it would be foolish for you to set out on your own, if we are to split up then we must plan it carefully. Since I have had enough of you two continuously fighting, you and Lief can go together and Dain and I will travel together. As you said before jasmine we will meet on the coast at the rivers end."

"What" jasmine screamed "he will only slow me down".

"As true as that is jasmine it would be much safer for all of us to travel in pairs." Barda told jasmine.

"Fine but he had better keep up with me because I won't be waiting for him."

"Hello jasmine, Barda I am still here you know" Lief said grumpily.

There was slight rustling sound in the bushes which was all the encouragement jasmine needed to leave.

"I it would be best to leave now" Dain stated.

With that, jasmine lifted a hand in farewell and moved quickly off into the darkness. With a cry Lief started after her. In moments they were both running through the thick forest in search of somewhere to sleep.

"Jasmine, slow down!" Lief yelled to the slim figure hastily swinging thought he trees.

"I told you that if you were going to come with me then you had to keep up with me" jasmine yelled back.

"You are the most stubborn person in the world!" Lief yelled back.

Jasmine stopped moving and went back to where Lief was standing.

"I thought you said that you weren't going to wait for me" Lief said.

"Shut your mouth Lief can't you here some ones coming.

Just then four grey guards came bursting through the bushes.

"I told you I smelt ticks" the one at the front of the said.

"Oh and look who it is. It the scrawny little boy and his wild girlfriend…." The grey guard was just about to continue speaking when jasmine cut in,

"I am not his girlfriend!" Jasmine screamed angrily.

"Do you want to say that any louder jasmine I think some people in Broome didn't hear you" Lief said to jasmine.

"But where's your bearded friend gone, oh is he dead what a shame" the grey guard sarcastically said as if Jasmine and Lief hadn't spoken.

"Are you just going to stand there and talk or are we going to fight!" Lief yelled at them with anger ringing in his voice.

The grey guards came running towards jasmine and Lief who quickly drew their weapons, Lief was fighting two while jasmine was fighting one, the other grey guard was sneaking up behind Lief who had just killed one of the grey guards he was fighting. Jasmine noticed this and she yelled out

"Lief look out behind you!" she quickerly stabbed the grey guard she was currently fighting and dived behind Lief and stabbed the grey guard just as it was about to kill Lief but it didn't go without a fight it swung its sword around which then cut jasmine arm.

"Ahhhh" she cried out in pain as she fell to the floor clutching her arm.

"JASMINE!" Lief cried as he saw jasmine fall to the ground.

Lief hastily killed the last grey guard and ran over to Jasmine, he picked her and started walking to find somewhere safe to rest and help Jasmine.

"Lief..." jasmine feebly said,

"Lief" jasmine said a bit stronger.

"Put me down!" Jasmine raised her voice a bit.

'No I need to get you somewhere safe where you can lie down and rest" Lief replied to the nearly unconscious Jasmine.

Jasmine then fell unconscious again but Lief walked on not even noticing the blood that was running down his pants and dripping on to the floor, the blood of course was coming from jasmines wound, Lief didn't even notice Kree calling out to jasmine, waiting for a response then trying again, he didn't even notice Filli who had crawled onto his shoulder, all he could think about was getting jasmine to safety.  
>_<p>

as I said before this is only my second story so please review and tell me what you think : )


End file.
